


史诗联手Epic Downfall

by stipethom



Category: DCU (Animated), DCU (Comics), Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-11 05:59:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5616283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stipethom/pseuds/stipethom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>莱克斯·卢瑟和布莱尼亚克一起搞定超人。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 我是真心很想让超人被“搞定”得很惨。  
> 然而，警告都是假的。

超人像个无暇的婴儿一样静静沉睡。

那对被仪器钳住的眼皮之下，外星狂怒烟消云散。没了能在赤红与靛蓝之间切换的瞳色作衬托，他看上去依然白皙惊人，有着无法被黄太阳光谱内所有射线熏黑的的肤色。假使这陈列超人的生物仓对游人开放，那么，只需驱散战火硝烟带来的威慑力，人们便能从这位氪星人身上发现更多无害的品质。他是那么柔软，真挚，坦率，虽极为战争中的杀伐所掩蔽，这些却更能揭示一个由小镇抚养大的青年的天性——那是所有与炼狱相反的东西。

他的身体，需要时可达到钢铁的硬度，这会儿却柔软得像个普通人，层层叠叠的胶带几乎能在他光裸的胳膊和肩颈上印出勒痕，让他即使想也动不了。他嘴唇紧闭，不再吐出极寒空气或正义的话语，整齐的齿列就如一支中了咒语长眠不醒的军队，保持着肃立的姿势，而来自最高指挥官的进攻号角却迟迟没有吹响。所有象征着超人身份的服饰——红蓝相间的紧身制服，缝在胸前的S徽章，红色披风，全都垂挂在超人的生物仓上，好像在等谁来把它们塞进洗衣篮里。

“他是你的了。”布莱尼亚克平静无澜的声音以一种不同于电波共振的方式闯入大厅。这一次，他带来了实体，而不是通过某个控制导弹发射的电子仪器，或直接从大脑链接里同莱克斯·卢瑟对话。空旷的大厅里，唯一的光源是那台工作中的操作面板。它随着莱克斯·卢瑟在按键上平滑移动的手指而改变着光图，仿佛银河投下的星光在流水里作画。布莱尼亚克等了一会儿，他的合伙人仍然一言不发。外星智能生命体皱起眉头，以一种科学家的目光审视着对方。显然，若非必要，他并不乐意随意僭越他人大脑。“无论你想对他做什么，请便。在那之后，我会将他彻底毁灭。”

“不。”

莱克斯低沉的嗓音——自然，比布莱尼亚克更具人类特征，却不像普通人类那样感情充沛——他果断地拒绝了，而布莱尼亚克不明白是刚才那段话里的哪一部分遭到了否决。男人那挑起的眉毛，显示他认为布莱尼亚克的话荒谬透顶，就好像这位十二级智慧的星外来客刚刚提议来举办一场史无前例的吃冰淇淋大赛。

“小心你的话，卢瑟，我们是有协约的！”

布莱尼亚克逼近人类，他头颅上裸露的管子闪烁着危险的红光。他不会容许任何形式的背叛。

如果莱克斯·卢瑟还想活着走出这里——

莱克斯大笑起来，视对方的怒火于无物。“协约变了。没人要杀超人。”他向他的外星贵客举起一杯血红的葡萄酒，歪着头打量绿色的学者，彬彬有礼中满是嘲讽。他的羊毛西装的皱褶被操作面板映照着，布莱尼亚克几乎能看清那上好的毛料是如何被纺织到一起，每一条纤维都在电熨斗下面服服帖帖。他几乎能闻到羊毛燃烧的焦糊味。要是卢瑟敢耍他，那么他本人就会像任何碳基生命一样在纯粹的能量下化为齑粉。

“跟我说说你的王国吧，布莱尼亚克，你的知识王国。”

“这不是你能操心的事，人类。”

“——难道，你的治下，一个臣民也没有？”

“我的王国只有我的子孙后代可以共享。而别的智慧生命只能称为小偷。他们都被解决了，只有卡尔·艾尔活着，他是唯一的瑕疵。”

“可我看到的不一样。”莱克斯继续道。他就如那盘绕在智慧树上的嘶嘶吐信的毒舌，拥有城邦修辞家的诡辩和如簧巧舌。布莱尼亚克意识到，卢瑟在对自己演讲，男人走过去钦下办公桌旁的开关按钮，光线居高临下地倾泻下来。

“你需要一个臣民，布莱尼亚克。你的后代会继承你的智慧，但一个臣民能让王国固若金汤。他将是所有你奴役过、统治过的那些星球的微缩。他会是完美的活标本。如果你让卡尔·艾尔苟延残喘，他的每一个尚未分解的细胞都将记载你的赫赫战功：他本人如何被你打败，他的族人和母星是如何被你粉碎、分解……”

他正在变得愈来愈有说服力，越来越接近真相。

绿色的科学家陷入沉思。

“你会需要一只拔了牙的老虎，沉湎于过去的假强盛，清楚记得每一个溃败的瞬间。老虎的阵痛偶尔会发作，他的利爪徒劳地抓挠虎笼的栏杆，他无处发泄的怒火会给你带来一些娱乐，还有别忘了，你得时时警醒。最终老虎会了解到，永无休止的反抗恰恰证明你已经大获全胜，他的力量也将臣服于你。你无限知识的王国将拥有一位真正的臣子。”

半晌，布莱尼亚克开口，声音干涩。“令人印象深刻的演讲，卢瑟。”他的大脑还在进行模拟运算，表情松松垮垮，显得有点心不在焉。计算完毕，他非人的双眼闪烁着奇异的光彩，嘴角缓缓裂开一个兴味盎然的微笑。“如果这就是你所谓的新计划，我猜……”他拿起了另一只酒杯，晃动着，试图解析组成葡萄酒的分子式。

“我会协助你达成这一切。”莱克斯手指在生物仓上流连着。他们背对着彼此，猜测着对方的表情。莱克斯摁下按钮，他的全自动可穿戴军械库每一片都朝他飞了过来，他那身合体的西装迅速被紫绿相间的笨重甲胄覆盖。人类全副武装，铠甲使他得以悬浮半空。他绿色的双眼依次扫视着他的外星同伙，还有生物仓里不再是威胁的氪星人，他看上去比人类形态时巨大很多。他投下不断膨胀的黑影，仿佛从所罗门之瓶里冲出的妖魔。

最聪明的人类和最聪明的外星生命体碰了碰杯。莱克斯正了正他的领带——假设还有谁看得见他压在重甲之下的领带。“你是个统治外星人的天才。我在操纵人类方面颇有心得。”他第一次不带任何深意地微笑起来，与布莱尼亚克握手，仿佛对方是某个在莱克斯集团举办的慈善酒会上慷慨解囊的善良富翁。“合作愉快。”


	2. 番外

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 莱克斯脱下了克拉克的披风。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 啰啰嗦嗦的性爱。

原本应该是正篇，然而  
Fandom: DCU (Comics), DCU (Animated), SmallvilleRating: NC-17Paring: Clark Kent/Lex Luthor  


Note: 涉及Smallville只是为了某个武器设定，我不确定漫画里有没有出现过类似的科技，以外都与SV无关。

超人从混沌中苏醒，意识到披风并未紧贴后背，或是柔软地堆在尾椎后边。

他当即摸遍全身，清点财产损失。他无名指上的戒指刮过铁蓝色的紧身制服、有浮凸质感的族徽，触碰撑起织物的每一寸躯干，掠过僵硬的小腹和直绷绷的腿。他不得不摘下戒指握在手心。他的战靴和腰带都静静地待在原处，仿佛在他套上后就再也没有移动过。上衣领口变得空荡荡，锁骨的阴影里楔着一枚硬梆梆的金属，不断向外散发一种无机物特有的低温。

他感到浑身乏力，两腿虚软得站不住，尽管格纹地毯上没有氪辐射，墙上的消防水喉更不可能藏有氪石。库房除了他就只剩下光秃秃的水泥墙面，他刚才用来打盹儿的椅子，地毯超出的部分在墙角叠起，看来布置得十分仓促。天花板拱出裸露的管线和钢筋，一截节能灯管闪烁着低瓦数的光芒。他很快确定，这里没有红太阳光线发射装置。他认为这算不得好事。

超人眨巴着眼睛，满怀希望地调动超能力。他依次呼唤老朋友，从冰冻呼吸到热视线。

什么也没有发生。

他又试了一次，这回他浑身毛孔都抗议地尖叫起来。那就像是经历截肢，前一刻你还能感到整条手臂，你在麻醉剂的后劲中哆嗦着醒来，恍然如同隔世。有那么几秒，他以为自己的超能力永远地失去了。克拉克·肯特就这么怔怔地盯着自己宽厚的手掌，那是一双握力惊人的手，既能稳稳接住失足坠楼的人，也能凭借一个有力的握手打动潜在的被访者。棒极了，卡尔·艾尔，他暗自忖道，摄像头会把超人的煞白脸色忠实反映给实时监控者——既然能够俘虏超人，那么，不论幕后主使是谁，他或她都没理由买不起高清摄像头。随着超人蹒跚地迈开步子，弹力制服悄无声息地贴合他的关节扭动，他不能像从前那样捕捉到纤维的拉伸。他出门前草草扣上的腕表也给人收走了，他平时不怎么戴表，因为脑子里已经挤满了足够多的嘀嗒声。他甚至说不准今天是几月几号，更别提现在的具体时间了。

“哈，那叫你吓得半死，是不是？”

超人猛地抬头。

他无法看穿铅层，那超出了哪怕是他的极限。所幸他认出了那个躲在卷帘门后散播恐惧的人。莱克斯·卢瑟的嗓音和他本人一样奸诈，克拉克从不怀疑这人一有机会就会给超人的午餐三明治下毒，或是让超人从超市只买得到坏苹果，种种恶行只为无微不至地折腾他的宿敌，活像是生翅翼的复仇三姊妹的堂兄。

“看看你，超人，差一点我就觉得钱花得物有所值了。”不用大屏幕，他也能瞧见光头佬标志性的蔑笑，好比一抹生动的亮色在那张冷冰冰的面孔上转瞬即逝。“遗憾的是，我不得不把功劳都让给布莱尼亚克。我本人嘛，仅仅是出谋划策罢了。”

出乎他的意料，莱克斯干脆利落地结束了演讲。仓库门隆隆升起，大都会的邪恶之子裹在发亮的装甲里走了进来，这身战衣沉得他每一步都陷进了地毯。天花板上突出的钢筋在他的颧骨上投下数不清的阴影，但超人还是能清楚看到他被盔甲的内驱动光源照得瘆人的假笑。他看到莱克斯被粉刷成氪石绿的睫毛凝滞不动，迟钝地意识到莱克斯是在专注地端详自己。接着是金属相撞的脆响，莱克斯的盔甲分解成独立的几片，使他得以从中挣脱，而那铠甲就犹如扒掉了电源，立即失去了光泽。

莱克斯抬起手臂，向超人展示他失窃的披风——早就烘干，熨平，宛如一面崭新的旗帜。

虽然超人已经不是钢铁之躯，他的贴身配饰倒还颇有遗风。

克拉克·肯特习惯性地伸手摸索眼镜，才想起已经被连同披风一起收缴。他只能假装检查在屁股上不存在的裤兜，左手握住那粒戒指，下颌像个话剧演员一样震颤起来：“好家伙！”他比出两根手指刷过前胸，钉在肉里的金属迫使他半途而废。他深吸一口气，保持那个蠢手势，顺势杵了杵鼻梁上想象中的平光眼镜。“我怎么会在这里，穿着这身戏服？我头痛得像宿醉了一周……”

莱克斯将披风抬至唇边，似乎没有听见他的大呼小叫。

“无聊的恶作剧。”克拉克重重喘息，尽力缩成一团，他的红蓝制服夸张地皱起来，前一秒它们在他皮肤上还那么合身，因为原本就是为他量身定做的。“我想……我是被绑架了。拜托，莱克斯，我可不能就这么出去。”他虚弱地笑笑，胸前沁出汗渍，宽宽的肩膀无力地垂着。“佩里一定找我找得快疯了。”

“事实上，他决定报警。”莱克斯凑近，他才看清男人手里除了披风，还握着遥控器。克拉克花了半秒钟才意识到那是给他的。“你已经失踪了整整一年。”克拉克目瞪口呆地看着墙上的投影：一群穿着超人T恤的小孩在街头快活地踢球，其中模样最长的那个停在半空中，双手拢成喇叭状，“吉米——别用推的，你这是犯规！”

“我的天，超级小子在那儿做什么？”

“闭上嘴看完，农场男孩。”

超人强忍住呻吟切换了频道。新闻女主播转过头来，“就是这样。在超人失踪的这一年里，大都会的一切仍旧照常进行，这座城市并未像某些人幻想的那样变成第二个哥谭……我们要问的是，超人还会回归吗？我们还需要超人吗，既然我们已经拥有最出色的警察团队保护我们？如果他突然宣布自己只是休个小假，大都会仅仅是他统领的众多行省中的一个，我们还愿意继续接纳他吗？在此，我想引用莱克斯·卢瑟的竞选演讲里的一句话：是时候专注脚下，而非执迷于天空了。”

他发誓，在那几组一闪而过的蒙太奇镜头里，有一个不那么快活的绿箭侠和异常不耐烦的路易斯·莱恩。

“……路易斯跟奥利弗·奎因订婚了？”莱克斯观察着超人变换不停的脸色，“仅代表个人，我衷心希望奎因先生与莱恩小姐的这段婚姻能够幸福圆满。毕竟，她可是令大都会的商界寡头们相当‘头痛’。”

“这都是你一手策划的！”超人怒吼道，仿佛清清嗓子就能恢复千钧之力，双目亦能射出电火。“路易斯可能再也不想和我说话了，而这都是你的错！”

可以把钻石压成粉末的手指攥成了拳。那枚内侧刻有缩写的素戒从他颓然松开的指间滚落，掉进了厚厚的格纹地毯。投影上的路易斯戴着压低的棒球帽，一身白色套装。她拎着一双刚换下的高跟鞋，逃出重围的企图在同行的合力围剿下遭遇失败。她于是长叹一声，将那些连珠炮般的提问一一挡回，活像个职棒击球手。“不，克拉克的失踪和和超人也没有关系。”她揉揉眉心。“对此次大选的看法？无可奉告。”

“让我们开门见山吧，超人——”莱克斯扯掉领带，“你现在就和普通人一样脆弱。”

“咳，我听不懂你在说什么！”

“噢，得了吧，你以为我还没看穿你那拙劣的演技吗，肯特先生？”莱克斯凝视着克拉克拉抻着富有弹力的制服，仿佛希望能将它揉成一团扔进垃圾桶。“你真以为那些自作聪明的披露式报道值得我大费周折吗，外星人？”

他缓缓将鲜艳的披风移到嘴边，仿佛那是块相当贵重的餐巾。他的牙印如同水面泛起的涟漪，很快消散。“24个小时？或许更短。”

话语逐渐沦为低低的喉音。“甚至不会留下凹痕。”超人的太阳穴剧烈地跳动起来。晕眩再次袭来，他想，自己可能需要找个拐杖扶着才行。

自然，他没料到迎面而来的一拳——莱克斯·卢瑟像个重量级拳击冠军那般掼倒他。莱克斯倚恃这难得的体能优势，将超人重重扔到椅子上。他以迅雷不及掩耳之势制服了超人，手铐“啪”地锁住对方手腕。如果让莱克斯自己选择，他可能更倾向于亲自折断受害者的小指，而不局限于运筹帷幄。被警局宣布失踪的星球日报记者趁自己还没完全瘫痪，强忍肋骨断裂的疼痛，试图从地上爬起。他下决心要把这一点写进报道，如果那时他还活着。

莱克斯的手掌不像他的那样温暖干燥；它们因为紧张而潮湿，尽管手的主人竭力摆出一副疏离的模样。他托起克拉克潮湿凌乱的后脑勺，指节贴住颈侧的动脉，令克拉克几乎本能地蜷缩起来。他在克拉克咽部施压，缓缓收紧桎梏。

预想中的窒息没有来临。那双手陡然松开，克拉克倒在椅背上，他的胸膛剧烈起伏，呛咳不止。

啃噬碾过超人的嘴唇，就像咀嚼生铁。超人，不再无坚不摧的克拉克·肯特，他忍受着久违的来自人类牙齿的痛楚，在强烈的惊疑不定中合上双眼。他屏息聆听对方和自己隔着多层衣料仍然执着传递的战栗的体温，感到茫然无措。他这辈子都没领略过这么粗糙的吻，而他所能想到可供报答的只有拥抱。

手被纹丝不动地铐在椅背杆上，他意识到，现在他不能拥抱任何人。他的魔法被封进了所罗门之瓶。

“我喜欢实验。不像你，我是脚踏实地的动手派，超人。我学习乐器，那让我的手指非常灵巧。”莱克斯居高临下地俯视低垂头颅、宛如漏了气的气球的氪星人，他胸前的扣子半开，后者因为他的迫近而僵住。“我建造繁复的都市和城堡。我是个创造者。”

“你是个暴君。”超人喘着气，控诉道。他竭尽全力紧咬腮帮，不让呻吟溢出，以维护正义所剩无几的尊严。他的超级裤子从腰带下滑落，堆在膝盖上，绷紧的压力令他难受得发狂，压断了最后一根稻草。仿佛能读取他的心声，莱克斯沿着他红色的战靴慢慢拔下那团颤动的布料，再顺着他的靴子向上，揉捏他紧张得几欲痉挛的小腿肚子。他的手指果真非常灵巧。当他的指尖隔着内裤反复滑过铃口，克拉克便从脚趾一路绷紧到肩胛骨。他每一次颤抖，他的视觉系统都整个地晃动起来，手腕被别扭地拗在背后，也不能阻止他被快感席卷。他湿得一塌糊涂。 

莱克斯埋头亲吻超人肌肉坚实的大腿内侧，克拉克觉得自己在他手下快要融化了。他的神情那么专注，竟包含着某种美处——鉴于他甚至没有流露出任何与意图相衬的羞耻。凭借敏锐的观察力，克拉克发现对方始终在避免四目相接，尽管那些挑逗的手指毫不含糊。于是他下意识地找寻起双眼睛。

这并不像超人以为的那么容易。

莱克斯在咬开他的拉链后，缓缓移开了超人下半身唯一的遮蔽。细密的汗水遍布他的后颈，透过湿透的丝绸衬衫，无需X射线也能看见他弓起的背，剪裁完美的西装裤在地毯上随意摩挲。松垮的前襟露出惨白的肤色，十个盛夏的烈日也没法让莱克斯体内的色素沉淀下来。小镇的那些年令克拉克熟知这一切。那让超人口干舌燥，勃起硬得发疼。

在超人能够做出反应前，莱克斯将他纳入口中。他的舌尖描摹着轮廓，打定主意不发出多余的声响。庞大的囊袋总在撞到齿龈前被他巧妙回避，伴随着黏稠的水声。他扶着克拉克的腰，修剪光滑的指甲总在陷进肌肤的前一秒迅速缩回。他裸露的皮肤泛着模糊的光泽，而超人意识到自己想把他全身舔干。那忙碌的双手带动肩膀上的肌肉不时耸动，那模样让记者的思维敏捷的大脑一片空白。

他宁愿这是一种条件反射。就好比边做爱边观看爱因斯坦的半身像，久而久之，有些人就会感到爱因斯坦非常性感——嗯，起码他是这样安慰自己的。

敏感地带被不断关照，快感堆积让他能预感到自己的高潮来临。克拉克张开嘴却发不出像样的声音。他难耐地低喘着，好不容易找回了自己，“莱克斯。”他喃喃道，后者心领神会地将他胀大的阴茎转移到了手心里。然后，克拉克意识到，在这场诡异的性爱中，他是第一次接触到莱克斯的眼睛。他不禁吞咽了一下。对方也带着某种同样的迷惘回望他，像层恼人的雾气一样弥漫在他无表情的脸上。莱克斯的嘴唇被他的前液濡湿，乍一看去，他和平时没什么两样。他的手指还环着超人的阴茎，有一下没一下地轻轻拨弄着。“我——”

天哪，他不该开口的。因为他开口的时候，莱克斯抬头询问地望着他，没有及时躲开。

这意味着，莱克斯的衬衫毁了。虽然，莱克斯似乎并不像克拉克以为的那么在意。他仅仅是从地上捡起领带团成一团，草率地擦拭了一下，然后没事人一样站了起来。

克拉克·肯特，作为各种意义上措手不及的那一个，脸涨得通红，舌头像被猫抓住一样打结。他努力忽视莱克斯慢慢起身时裤裆处明显的轮廓。

“……还真是不辞辛劳……”他嘟哝着，他迷惘地坐在椅子上，听着莱克斯有条不紊地帮他拉上裤链，扣好腰带。他绝不承认自己有那么点儿期待对方会像脱下时一样用嘴的。然后莱克斯在那堆应该是他的盔甲的东西里摁了某个键，超人胸前抑制他能力的金属就如同失去吸力的胶贴一样脱落，他想起这是来自乔·艾尔的礼物：它使得他能够隐藏在地球的芸芸众生之中。

这就够了。他感到本该供他支配的力量源源不断地涌入身体，椅子顷刻间粉碎了，超人威严地注视着着刚刚来得及躲进装甲的莱克斯，像拎小鸡崽儿一样把他提到半空，一把捏烂他的铠甲。他猜他心情好时对人对事总是有所保留。

“布莱尼亚克。”莱克斯在咳得翻白眼的间隙，顽强地吐出了这些话，超人只得停止拷问，“在全世界地搜寻你。通过能力追踪超人，我得说，非常聪明……”

克拉克立刻明白了。超人铁面无私的部分说他不应该这样算了，但克拉克作为人类的部分——就像大合唱里跟不上节奏的颤音——恰到好处地软弱了一下，于是他抓住莱克斯的力道慢慢松开。

后者暖和的躯体在他的武力展演之下微微战栗，克拉克意识到自己专注地快要透视那件薄薄的衬衫，去凝视对方锁骨上若隐若现的雀斑和苍白的、绷紧的胳膊。莱克斯猛然挣开他的钳制，踉踉跄跄地退后站稳。他弯腰查看地上碎片状的装甲，脸色很难看。克拉克不确定他是在为他的装甲还是别的感到郁闷。

“为什么你不能直接告诉我呢？”超人纳闷道，双手叉腰，然后他的怒气在困惑与尴尬中渐渐升高。“你就不能，哪怕只有一次，没有任何目的地做好事么？”

“我，做好事，为了你？”莱克斯嗤笑一声，拍拍裤上的褶皱。那件浅紫色的丝绸衬衫没救了，于是他潇洒地遗弃了它，光着上身钻进正装外套，确保每一粒扣子都系好。超人能透过那些纺织纤维看到他胸膛的剧烈起伏，不知为何，他在忍耐，但感性驱动的激烈心跳隐藏不了。莱克斯挺直身板平视超人，仿佛身高差并不存在。“劳驾，超人，我还有一整个公司要管理，你大概算是业余爱好。趁布莱尼亚克还没定位到你的钢铁屁股，赶快逃命，大龄童子军。”

“我失去了一会儿超能力，可不代表我会一直对你俯首称臣。”超人疲惫地反驳。“以及，别以为我不知道，你是如何一直暗中协助莱尼亚克实施野心——”

“是啊，没抱那个希望，还是说钢铁之躯的本人想要再坐会儿。”莱克斯嘲笑道，他指了指自己的裤子，超人能听到窗外直升机靠近时的马达轰鸣声。“这样我就可以跟裁缝解释，我的衬衫是怎么被一个小报记者给彻底毁掉的了。”

FIn


	3. 草稿

超人醒来，意识到红披风并未紧贴后背，或是柔软地堆在他屁股后边。

他当即摸遍全身，清点财产损失。他无名指上的戒指冰冷地刮过蓝色紧身制服，胸口的黄底红S，向下触碰撑起布料的小腹和膝盖，最后他不得不摘下戒指，握在手心。紧身衣、红内裤、黄腰带依然完好，领口变得空荡荡，而锁骨下方一枚硬梆梆的金属，已经楔在了肉中。

他感到双腿发软，心律不齐，尽管厚厚的格纹地毯上没有氪辐射，墙角的消防栓里亦不会藏着氪石。墙纸拆光的房间只剩下水泥地面，头顶拱出电路管线和突出的钢筋，一截灯管闪烁着低瓦数的光，哪儿都不会有红太阳射线。

超人眨巴着眼睛，满怀希望地调动能力，从冰冻呼吸到热视线。他怔怔地盯着自己宽厚的手掌。那是一双握力惊人的手，既能稳稳接住从高楼坠下的失足者，也能凭一个有力的握手打动潜在的采访对象。什么也没发生。他又试了一次。那就像是经历截肢，前一刻你还能感到它们被麻醉剂冻得直哆嗦，醒来后你就啥也摸不到了。有那么几秒，他以为自己的超能力永远地失去了。

棒极了，卡尔·艾尔，摄像头会把超人煞白的脸色和鼻尖的汗水全都忠实地反映给实时监控者——既然能俘虏超人，那么不论是谁的幕后主使，没理由买不起 高清摄像头。克拉克·肯特茫然地想，凝视着手腕。他的表也被拆掉了，现在他的时间感彻底混淆，墙上没窗，也没有阳光从任何天窗玻璃传进来，他不知日夜。

“哈，那叫你吓得半死，是不是？”

超人猛地抬头。他无法看透镶铅层的四壁，那超出了哪怕是他所能的极限，而他现在根本不在状态。但他依旧认出了这个声音，这个躲在墙后向他广播恐惧的男人。那声音和本人如出一辙的卑鄙、残忍、不择手段，超人从不怀疑对方抹杀自己的决心。然而此刻他让超人有了片刻喘息的时间。这很难不令人起疑，莱克斯·卢瑟的假意仁慈是一面幌子。

“噢，看看你，超人。差点让我觉得那些钱都花得值了——但我不得不遗憾地说，这都是布莱尼亚克的功劳，我仅仅是。”即使没有大屏幕，他也能看见莱克斯指了指自己的光头，一抹胜利的微笑掠过他的脸。“出谋划策。”

一阵窸窸窣窣的声响。然后消防栓后的那扇门打开了，莱克斯·卢瑟穿着紫绿相间的盔甲，闪闪发光地走了进来。准确地说，他是半悬浮的，天花板上挂满的 管线和钢筋在他的脸上投下阴影，但超人还是能看到他给照得绿莹莹的半张脸。他看到莱克斯的泛着绿的睫毛专注地凝滞不动，他意识到莱克斯是在端详他。

然后是轻微的金属撞击声，他的盔甲分成几片，四散开来，使莱克斯得以从中走出来，而那铠甲就如扒掉了电源，立刻失去光泽，地毯接住了它沉甸甸的重量。莱克斯抬起手臂，令超人观看他的红披风——早已烘干，熨平，宛如一面崭新的方旗。哪怕超人不再拥有钢铁之躯，这披风倒还有些遗韵。

克拉克习惯性地摸索眼镜，才想起披风已经被收缴。他只能假装检查屁股上不存在的口袋，左手握着那粒白金戒指，嘴里嘀嘀咕咕着：“好家伙，莱克斯！”他 比出两根手指斜刷过自己的前胸，那枚外星金属迫使他半路停下。他深吸一口气，继续用那愚蠢的手势，杵了杵鼻梁上不存在的平光眼镜。“我怎么会在这里？而且 我脑袋很晕……上帝啊，路易斯一定担心坏了。”

莱克斯将披风抬至唇边，似是没听见。

“这是个恶作剧。”克拉克重重喘息，尽力缩成一团，他的红蓝制服夸张地皱起来，前一秒它们在他皮肤上还那么合身，因为原本就是为他量身定做的。“我被人绑架，醒来就穿着这身滑稽的戏服。拜托，莱克斯，你得帮帮我，我可不能就这么出去。”

“你确实不能就这么出去。”

莱克斯慢条斯理地说，他变魔术一样从铠甲里拿出遥控器，递给克拉克。“在超人失踪的一年里，大都会发生了很多变化——就从早间新闻开始补起吧，农场小子。”

克拉克目瞪口呆地看着一群穿着超人制服的街头小孩踢球玩耍，其中看上去最年长的那个，悬浮在空中，正以手作喇叭，对着广场高喊：“吉米——别用推的，你这是犯规！”

新闻主播转过头来，“就是这样。在超人失踪的这一年里，大都会”

“如果不是因为你，路易斯也不会……”他咬牙


	4. maybe next next time 草稿

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not sexy at all sex

“你想被做成标本吗，克拉克？”莱克斯低声说，他的眼睛像一团燃烧的绿火。“你这个狂妄的氪星混蛋——”

没有眼镜的帮助，他简直就像赤身裸体地站在世界面前——幸好对面的人是莱克斯，至少，他并非从小就“近视”的。  
他的眉毛现在仍然是姜红色的，总是蹙起，偶尔展平。上帝啊，他从来没和莱克斯吵过架，至少在他们还是朋友的时候没有。后来莱克斯宣称他们任何没有交集，所以那之后的争执都不算。“为了保证这一点，你被我捆起来了，克拉克。”克拉克短暂地闭了闭眼。当他再次睁开时，他的眼睛变得像刚浇过水的绿色植物一样潮湿。“你不再叫我肯特了，莱克斯。”他急切地说。“这代表你承认记得我，是不是？”“你是个外星人，而你从没告诉过我。”  
莱克斯冷冷地说，手背在身后。“我也没告诉你，莱昂是我雇来的演员。我想我们的过去都充满了遗憾。但错误已经发生了。”他的眼神追随着沉没的夕阳，而克拉克感到自己身体里有某种东西死去了。“别老想修补过去了，克拉克，那是行不通的。”  
“我伤害了你。”克拉克攥紧了手指。他知道这不是真的，因为没能救他和帮助他不算伤害，但他努力让这听上去像是他想为此负责。莱克斯看上去遭到了严重的冒犯。“不代表你就得毁灭世界，或者毁灭超人。”  
“我必须毁灭超人。”莱克斯的脸扭曲了，“你看，这么多年，你还是一点都不了解我。”  
克拉克以为莱克斯会伸手掐死他，然而他却进入另一个梦境。莱克斯凑过来吻他。他的嘴唇冰冷、粗糙，他的舌头像被猫抓住一样拧巴，而他的手指颤抖着，不知道该往哪里放。  
克拉克胸口发烫，他的制服上衣被莱克斯用力往上卷，露出肌肉饱满的胸膛和Zor El的礼物：这礼物让他变得平凡，力气尽失。他的脑袋一片浆糊，茫然中他攫住了莱克斯苍白的胳膊。“莱克斯？”他几乎立刻又大发雷霆，“这就是你……毁灭我的方式？通过侮辱？”  
他能感觉到对方肩膀肌肉的明显收缩，那双有力的手臂随后紧紧钳住了他。“我想要你，克拉克。”莱克斯的嘴唇哆嗦了一下，双眼亮得可怕。“现在就要。”克拉克深吸一口气，他揉着太阳穴，尽量让自己听上去尚存理智。  
“那超人呢，你打算拿他怎么办？”  
莱克斯的动作停了下来，从激情里彻底撤出。“等他什么时候想通了，”他看上去冷静又疏离，一丝刻薄的笑意转瞬即逝。“我等他亲自来操我。”  
克拉克重重地咽了一口口水。而莱克斯已经蹲下，埋头对付他的裤子拉链。他的衬衫背部已经汗湿了，肩膀线条清晰可见。克拉克微微挣扎了一下。他记得那些淡淡的雀斑，当夏天莱克斯穿短袖T恤——莱克斯几乎从来不穿短袖T恤——它们会从他的胳膊上往下延伸。爱尔兰血统，姜红头发，苍白的皮肤和雀斑。他不知道这些和“永远在答题缝里写满对改卷人赤裸裸的侮辱”加在一起会不会更糟一点。他的思绪被从过去拉回了现在。  
莱克斯将冰冷的润滑剂在手掌小心涂开。他的胳膊肘碰到了克拉克的小腿，立刻缩了回去。“放松，克拉克。”他用一种含糊而温柔的声音说，掩盖他的紧绷，“我会让你爽到的。”  
他看着克拉克仿佛无法处理巨大信息量而显得迷惘涣散的眼神，那双眼睛不可置信地瞪着他，带着一丝冷酷的谴责。克拉克/超人哪怕下意识中也在谴责他，那眼神让莱克斯战栗，让他几欲跌倒。他抚摸着克拉克的大腿内侧，克拉克感到自己在他手底下几乎融化了。他的手指果然十分灵巧。当他的冰冷的指尖隔着内裤反复滑过铃口，克拉克挣从脚尖抖到肩胛骨。他的双手被困于莱克斯打得十分巧妙的结，他每一次喘息，椅子都在他身下震颤，椅子腿仿佛要拗断。他的前液浸湿了内裤，他不确定以后自己还会不会想要这条。  
莱克斯描摹着他的轮廓，像是打定主意不发出任何多余的声响。他的指甲总在陷进肌肤的前一秒迅速收回，颗粒汗水在他后脑勺闪着光，而克拉克意识到自己想把它们全都舔掉。他忙碌的双手带动肩膀上肌肉的抽动，那模样难以描述，克拉克大脑一片空白。终于，莱克斯决定扯掉那团布料。他尝试着。


End file.
